


Just In Case

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope she left the window open when she got home, just in case. Sherlock BBC OCxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

There she was, in handcuffs. Sitting in a room, swinging her legs, Elizabeth Holmes had run away from home again after her fathers had a fight. She couldn't stand it, how they argued and now here she was, caught by an officer. 

Soon enough, she heard the door open and looked up to see who it was and frowned seeing the figure at the door."Oh, it's you."

"Christ, Lizzie." Alexis Moran-Moriarty sighed, leaning in the doorway of the other girl's cell. "I thought you were supposed to be the good one? What'd you get yourself locked up for?"

"Shut up." She said. "I'm waiting for my Dad. I ran off."

"Again?" Alexis couldn't help but frown as she looked over at the other girl. "What'd you fight about this time?"

"It was them, not me." She said. "They were yelling so much i couldn't take it anymore. Went to your place first, but couldn't find you, so went I came back, got picked up."

"Sorry, hon." Alexis frowned, coming over to sit next to Elizabeth. "If I'd known you were coming over I'd have come home sooner." Elizabeth put her head on her shoulder, sighing. "If they knew about us..."

"I know." Alexis sighed, sliding an arm around Elizabeth's waist in response as she rested her chin on the other girl's head. "They'd kill us." "Yep." She said. "They would kill me for even talking to you love."

"And I don't even want to think about what my fathers would do." Alexis agreed, sighing as she kissed the top of Elizabeth's head lightly. She snuggled into her shoulder. "Why do they argue all the time Lex? What's the point?"

"I don't know, Liz." Alexis frowned, lightly rubbing the other girl's back. "I wish I knew what to tell you." "I wish I knew the answer." She grumbled. She looked at Alexis. "I just realized that this cell is empty except for us..."

"Yeah?" Alexis answered, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth with a ghost of a smirk.

She turned to her." Then what the hell are we doing just talking? We're alone!" She grinned. "I like the way you think, Lizzie." Alexis laughed quietly, sliding a hand through Elizabeth's hair as she moved to kiss the other girl.

She closed her eyes, feeling her black curls being brushed by her hand. She felt Alexis's lips on hers and kissed back. Alexis smiled against Elizabeth's mouth, slowly pulling the other girl a bit closer.

She felt herself being pulled closer. She went with it till she was on Alexis's lap.

Alexis slid her arms around Lizzie's waist, kissing her a bit more eagerly. Elizabeth was enjoying herself more now. She was just reaching under her girlfriend's top when... 

"ELIZABETH HOLMES!"

Alexis froze, swearing under her breath as she hoped that if she stayed still Elizabeth's dad would forget they were there.

John Watson was looking at the scene in front of him with large eyes. "Who the hell is that?" Elizabeth cursed under her breath, surprising Alexis. "Uh..."

Alexis closed her eyes for a moment before she gently moved Elizabeth off of her lap so she could stand and greet John with a nod. Yup, lying definitely seemed like the solution. She hoped that John wouldn't recognize the Moran in her as she ran a hand through her hair, looking properly embarrassed. "Alice Mason, sorry about that..." she apologized, playing awkward and ashamed as she looked at the floor.

"Dad, this is Alice, otherwise known as Lex at school. My girlfriend." Elizabeth blushed. "Please don't tell Father you saw that." Alexis turned a sheepish smile on John as she reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Nice to meet you," she greeted, adding on a "sir" at the end for good measure.

"Hmm...' John hummed, looking at them both. "Fine. Just please come home before your father finds his stash." She nodded. "I'll be waiting outside." He walked out.

When John left, Alexis turned back to Elizabeth, grinning at her happily. "Thank god that worked." "Jesus, yes." She said. She kissed Alexis on the lips. "Gotta go."

"All right, love." Alexis nodded, kissing Elizabeth back quickly. "Text me. My dads are out of town, so I have the house to myself for a few days." "Might stay over on the weekend. Have to use the project at school lie again." She smiled. "Bye baby." She walked out, wiggling her hips, hearing her groan behind her.

Alexis laughed as she watched Elizabeth walk out, resisting the urge to pat the other girl's ass as she swished her hips like that.

She went out to her Dad, who put an arm around her shoulder. "You know..." He started. "I was under the impression Lex was a guy." She shook her head. "Only you Dad, I know you owe Father 20 now." John groaned and she laughed, pretty sure Alexis could hear them.

Alexis laughed as well, amused that Elizabeth had told her parents she was dating someone, but not a girl.

"Let's go Dad." She smiled. She followed him out the door. As he hailed a cab, she texted Alexis.

Can't wait for the weekend, see you soon love <3 - EH

Can't wait either. When do you think you'll be able to get away? - AMM

Guaranteeing by Friday. I have ways. - EH

Mm, good. How long do you think you'll be able to stay? - AMM

All weekend baby, all weekend. Go back Monday afternoon since we still have a school day. - EH

Oh, good. I'm definitely looking forward to it, then. - AMM

I know you are. - EH

 

She looked out and saw they were home. She sighed.

 

Pray that I'm alive tomorrow, just got home - EH

Good luck, love. - AMM

Love you, goodnight dear. <3 - EH

Goodnight, honey <3 - AMM

 

She smiled, got up out of the car and looked up, sighing. Here it goes...

 

Hope she would keep the window open when she got home, just in case.


End file.
